User talk:Lightning Laxus
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach: Brave Souls page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 03:39, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Requesting coloured pic of Gerard Here ya go.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:32, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Re: Actual pic of Mimihagi Ah, fair enough, I think we just went for that as its "original" appearance. Anyway, here it is.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:48, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Re: Why is Aura in the Soul King Nav? Erm, being in a navbox does not have any relation to something being canon or not. It exists solely to aid navigation to all related pages. Aura having a piece of the SK is related therefore I put her in. 20:49, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :Im going to say no. They were not actually used and so have no connection to it. 10:11, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Re:WandenreichNotableMembers Template We dont know if Hubert had one or not as it was never stated either way for him or if they even had epithets to go with their powers back them. So Unknown is indeed the correct way to label that. Agree also on the Schutzstaffel. Id say it makes more sense for Quilge to be grouped with the (probably his) two Arrancar recruits so he goes down the list. The 2 arrancar are notable precisely because of their species. Hollows are the antithesis of Quincy afterall. And Ive redone the species list as "Other Designation" because (as you suggest) the 2 arrancar can be noted as such in the first column. I think that adds much more value that the species did. 12:41, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Re: why not just enlarge the image and then crop it slightly Because we don't do that for images. I'm sorry if you prefer that method, but it's not what we do, especially for manga panels.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:08, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Re: Unlock Shaz's talk page Eh, Im at a loss to explain why that was locked. Best guess it was locked my mistake when it was archived. 08:51, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Re: Add Hubert and Shaz to the SternRitterMembers template Sorry for being curt but I dont have huge amount of time to think how best to word this. While I appreciate that things need to be done, could you please reflect on the way you write your messages to me. Some of your messages come across as orders rather than anything else. I dont need to be told "Put Unknown for their Epithet and Unique Ability" etc. I can figure that out myself. I would normally ignore that since the points youre making are valid, but as I may not be around the next few days, I suggest you try using the article talk pages so other admins can see any issues you raise as I will be unable to deal with them. I just dont want others to feel riled by you when you ask something. 11:35, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :So you want me to be less direct? OK. I normally do that for edits that I feel are extremely obvious (which you agree), but the pages in question are locked. I've made talk pages and/or asked for opinions before on edits I wasn't 100% confident in. Lightning Laxus (talk) 16:23, February 21, 2020 (UTC)